


A Fairy Tail Romance

by halwa_noori



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwa_noori/pseuds/halwa_noori
Summary: A collection of tales from all of the popular FT ships!(WIP)- Nalu (The Princess & The Dragon)- Gruvia (Winter Wonderland)- Jerza (Day-Off)- Gale (My Resolve)- Zavis (Love So Soft)





	A Fairy Tail Romance

Chapter 1

Nalu: The Princess and the Dragon

 

    Lucy couldn't tell if the morning light was actually the morning, or her boyfriend's aura. Natsu's aura was so powerful, she always was sweating whenever they were in an embrace, like now. 

    "Natsu," she called out. It was no use, as if he'd get up. "Get up, Natsu." she called out again. He shifted in his sleep, only to press Lucy's face closer to his chest. 

  

 

 


End file.
